


Artwork for I Alone

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Illustrations, Prompt Art, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second prompt I did for Supernatural Reversebang Challenge 2015, and the additional art I did for thestarsarefalling's story "I Alone"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for I Alone

This year was the first time I participated in anything like this and it has been so much fun. 

I've been so very lucky and happy working with both writers I got paired up with and I love both stories so very much.

 

The prompt titled "I Alone" is my second entry to Supernatural Reverse Bang 2015 and led me to thestarsarefalling who wrote a wonderful story by the same name.

 

Read the story here on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6020014) or LJ

 

If you want to, check out my [Tumblr](http://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art) which also includes some WIP shots and sketches.

Original prompt; pencil, acrylics, color pencil and white gel pen on paper.

Header done in Procreate app on iPad.

"Bluedeer", pencil, acrylics, color pencil and additional coloring in Procreate.

"Stargazer", pencil drawing colored in Procreate.

Original illustration with additional coloring in Procreate.


End file.
